


The Azure Dragoons

by Nyx_Kusakari



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mild Heavensward spoilers, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Switching Perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Kusakari/pseuds/Nyx_Kusakari
Summary: The Warrior of Light falls after a rough battle, leaving his companions to care for him. And perhaps for feelings to emerge that the Warrior is unaware of.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Wounded

The first thing that Tsuzuki was aware of was that he was in a dark place, but it felt oddly warm. There was something laying on top of him, though he couldn't quite make out what it was. The second thing he became aware of was another presence beside him. The aether was familiar, but again his hazed mind couldn't place it. Slowly things seemed to fall into place, as his consciousness began to return more. The weight he felt on him turned out to be a blanket laying over him. HIs eyes opened slowly, though his vision was blurry and thick with sleep. He blinked his eyes slowly a few times, clearing away some of the blurriness. It seemed that the other presence he'd sensed near him was also aware of his wakefulness. 

"Welcome back to the living." came a familiar voice and he finally had a voice to place with the aether he sensed. 

"Estinien.." he said. Surprised by just how dry his mouth felt, and the roughness of his voice. He tried to sit up but he found an armored hand pressing lightly against his chest. 

"Easy, you took quite a beating. Don't move." 

The Au Ra nodded and settled back down. He started to take stock of his own condition, becoming more aware of the pain of his injuries. The bandages wrapped around his torso down down over his left shoulder and upper arm. It took a moment for him to recall how he had even wound up in this state.  
"The others will want to know you're awake. The boy treated your injuries the best he could." Estinien then stood from where he had been seated on the ground. "Don't move. I will return anon." he said. His voice sharp, leaving no room for argument as he swept out of the tent. Tsuzuki sighed softly but didn't argue. He reached up to confirm what he already knew. The dark cloth that normally covered the left half of his face was gone. That explained why everything seemed sharper and he could see the faint flow of aether. It wasn't long before he heard the footsteps outside of what seemed to be a tent. The first face he saw was that of the young Alphinaud.

"Oh thank the Twelve! you're finally awake! we were so worried. How are you feeling? are you in pain?"

The onslaught of questions had the man groaning. "Anyone ever tell ye that yer loud? I'm injured not deaf." he grunted and pointed to the large 'horns' that served as his ears. 

The young elezen dropped his shoulders a bit, his expression becoming more sheepish. "My apologies. We feared you would not wake."  
The Au Ra frowned. Had his injuries been that serious? Then a flash of memories hit him. However they weren't his own. He felt the same sharp pain rattling against his skull and his vision faded out and back into a sepia world.

He was watching through the young elezen's eyes. He started to cheer in triumph as the primal was bested. Tsuzuki stood with spear in hand. he had a few bleeding wounds and some burns. The worst of it across the upper left side of his torso were the armor had been rent and left exposed to the flames of the primals attacks. He watched with horror as the primal, already beginning to fade made one final attempt to kill him. The sword impaling him through the chest. How he had gone from joy to utter horror. The sword disappearing with the primal and Tsuzuki dropped to the ground like a sack of popotos. His vision flickered again returning to the present. Alphinaud was staring at him with deep concern. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You.. blanked out there for a moment." Had Alphinaud never seen him slip into an Echo vision? he couldn't recall. 

"I be alrigh'." he said weakly. His voice croaking. "Could ye by chance get me some water?" Alphanaud nodded and stepped out of the tent and grabbed the water skin, and Estinien it seemed as the tall elezen came in behind the much shorter one. 

"I hope you don't mind.. I asked Estinien for a bit of help moving you." came the hesitant voice from the younger elezen. The Au Ra just waved him off. Estinien remained quiet, but he could almost feel the annoyance wafting off the Azure Dragoon like palpable waves. With a bit of help from the other dragoon he was able to sit up and accepted the water skin that was handed to him. he drank a generous amount of it, and was already feeling better.

"What o' the others?" he asked once it wasn't painful to talk. 

"Everyone made it out fine, all except you. As soon as you fell, I was already healing you but I wasn't sure..." he heard the way that the boy trailed off. He smiled weakly.  


"I be alive aren' I? Don' think much more on it. The what ifs are a waste o time an' energy,"

Alphinaud smiled, seeming aprehensive but trying to act reassured. Tsuzuki saw right through the flimsy act but said nothing. He had noted that the two of them were alone again. Where had Estinien gone? Probably guard duty. Watching for Dravanian shapes in the sky that weren't too friendly. Ever the warrior. He sighed softly but felt a sharp pain in his chest that made him wince. Of course the young elezen caught it and his face turned once more to concern. Once more the au ra waved him off. He settled back against the make shift bed and looked back to Alphinaud. 

"I have no doubt that ye did all ye could.. iffen it'll keep ye from wringing yer hands, could ye get me soemthin' te eat?" the young elezen's eyes widened as if it hadn't even occurred to him.

"O-oh of course!" he rushed out again and left Tsuzuki to his thoughts. The smaller wounds had been healed but he knew that the larger ones would take longer. What would he do in the meantime? He looked over to the other side of the tent where gae bolg sat. His gae bolg anyway. He imagined that the other was strapped to Estinien's back. His eyes also moved to where his armor was. He inwardly cringed when he saw the damage to it. That was going to take a bit more than buffing to get his armor good as new. He didn't have any more time to dwell on it as Alphinaud returned with a bowl of stew. The meat probably came from a hunt that Tsuzuki was unaware of as the stew didn't have that heavy salty taste to it. 

"Thank ye." he said. Still propped up on a large pack he started to carefully spoon some of the food into his mouth. He knew that he wouldn't be able to eat all of it, he did have a large hole in him but he knew he'd need his strength. Alphinaud sat with him though, watching him but not making conversation. It was peacefully quiet other than the muffled conversation he could hear outside of the tent. It sounded like Ysayle and Estinien were bickering again.  
When he could eat no more he turned to the young elezen. 

"Where are we anyway? I don' remember anythin' after becomin' a pin cushion fer a primal." 

He saw the way that Alphinaud flinched at the memory, or was it his casualness about the near death experience? "We are in the Dravnian Forelands.. we were on our way back to Ishgard, but it was proving too difficult to move you in your current state." 

Tsuzuki simply nodded, that sounded about right. He reached up and lightly touched the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. "An' how long have I been out?" 

"Only for a few bells. I implore you, rest my friend. You have not yet recovered. I know you are not one to sit still. We will figure out something." Alphinaud frowned and was once more wringing his hands. Was he aware of what he was doing? Probably not, Tsuzuki concluded. 

"One more thing afore ye return te the others. Can ye give me back me coverin'?" he didn't need to describe it. All the scions were familiar enough now with the Au Ra's particular dislike of his deep purple hued eye, though he had never confessed why. He nodded and after fetching the dark cloth, he held it out to the au ra. it was in that moment that Estinien returned to the tent. 

Seeing the interaction, he grunted. "And how do you suppose he's supposed to put that on boy?" his tone of voice suggesting that Alphinaud was causing trouble.

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes at Estinien. "I'm injured, not an invalid." The au ra was also known for downplaying his own injuries. Meanwhile Alphinaud just stood there unsure of what to do. 

He finally just handed Tsuzuki the cloth "Pray, excuse me." and then ducked back out of the tent. 

Tsuzuki shot a glare at the Azure Dragoon. "Ye really should be nicer te him, he's tryin'. He jus' not be as experienced as the two o' us." said dragoon only gave a small grunt and silently held out an armored hand. He supposed that Estinien was as familiar with his quirks as the scions by this point. He handed over the cloth and closed his left eye. He was surprised when he felt rough calloused hands on his face rather than the battle worn metal he was expecting. He looked over to see that Estinien had removed the gauntlets. 

"Hold still, will you? I can't put this on you if you keep moving."

"R-right." the au ra stammered a bit. It wasn't as neat of a job as Tsuzuki would have done himself but it was comfortable and covered his eye again. Blocking out the wavering colors of natural aether. Perhaps it made his world a bit darker, but it also helped to keep the food down. 

"Thank ye." he said once he felt Estinien start to pull away, but was once more caught off guard when those battle hardened hands moved to his chin instead. His grip wasn't strong, but commanded his full attention. His silvery eye looked up at the helm the other wore, where he knew the others eyes to be. He wished he could see the other dragoons expression as he remained in that position for what seemed like several moments. Finally Estinien pulled away but his touch was far gentler than Tsuzuki had ever thought the Azure dragoon was possible of doing. 

"Get some rest." he said in his usual tone, but Tsuzuki felt like there was something there he was missing. The dragoon once more exited the tent and Tsuzuki was left to his own devices. He settled back against the make-shift bed and let his eyes drift closed. He did feel incredibly tired, and he drifted off. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When next he awoke he was feeling much better. The warmth he felt in his chest, someone had healed him further. Once more he felt a familiar presence at his side, and wasn't surprised to see Estinien there. 

"The boy said that he was able to further treat your injuries. You can move around, but no fighting." 

"Well... good mornin' te ye too." he huffed. Estinien merely grunted and the sound of moving armor caught his attention. He looked over to see Estinien polishing gae bolg. Judging by the markings, it was Tsuzuki's weapon. He nodded and sat up carefully. He felt a twinge in his chest and arm. It was still painful and difficult to move, but at least he didn't need assistance this time. Estinien set the weapon down and held grabbed a set of clothing that had been sitting next to him.  


"In case you want to dress properly." and then Estinien was gone again, though not without taking both gae bolgs with him.

"They be serious 'bout keepin' me from the fightin' aye?" he said to no one. He sighed again and felt something uncomfortable rattling in his chest. The clothing turned out to be a simple white cotton shirt and black leather pants. He dressed carefully and was glad to find that his legs didn't give out under him even if he felt unsteady on them. He slipped into more comfortable boots since he didn't think it a good idea to bend down and made his way out of the tent. It did feel much cooler in the mid afternoon air than in the stifling tent. He saw Alpinaud, Estinien and Ysayle settled around the area with Ysayle being the furthest away from the group. After a quick lunch and a few questions of his health, they packed everything up. Ysayle went on her way while the rest started on the trip back to Ishgard. Tsuzuki would have almost preferred to stay in the Forelands, he was never one much for the cold. They were able to make it back to Ishgard without any trouble aside from some arguments about the return of his spear. 

It seemed as though Aymeric had been waiting to hear the report of their return as they were ushered quickly passed the gates. 

"I should return and give a full report." Estinien stated. "Tsuzuki, you should go to the chirugeons. No excuses." he added when he saw the au ra's lips part.  


Said au ra gave a grunt. "Fine."

"Boy, I want you to go with him to make sure he actually goes." he said towards the younger elezen. 

"I have a name you know.." it was a tired old argument and one that ended quickly as Estinien turned and made his way towards the temple. Tsuzuki just sighed, that rattle felt again and he lightly pressed a hand to his wounded chest. 

"He's right about that. We need to get you to the chirugeons. I fear the trip might have reopened your injuries." the young Alphinaud insisted.  


"Aye... very well." he consented and they made their way towards the hospital. Things were a bit of a blur after that. The chirugeons yelling at him for travelling in such a state, about how he shouldn't be alive. Things he'd heard many times over by this point. How many times had he felled primals? How many times did he return home battered and bruised but alive? He was beginning to lose count.

He was given a private room, at the behest of Aymeric from his understanding. At least it would be quiet for a while. The fresh bandages and the concoctions that the chirugeons had given him numbed the pain and made him realize how tired he was. Without further ceremony, he promptly fell asleep. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After delivering the report to Aymeric, Estinien had gone to check in on his fellow Azure Dragoon. He was told that the au ra needed to rest, but when had that ever stopped the cranky elezen from doing what he wanted anyway? When he was directed to the room by a nurse who had given up arguing, he went into the room where the au ra rested. It seemed that the man was fast asleep already. He set the Warriors spear against the nearby wall. Part of him had felt guilty of depriving the Warrior of Light, and his fellow dragoon of his weapon. However, he knew that with weapon in hand, the Warrior would not have shied from battle and would have likely gotten himself killed. 

The man looked actually peaceful for once. His face now showing his young age. He had been hardened by his life, just like most. But where Estinien struggled with his past, his thirst for revenge, the au ra seemed to take everything in stride. At least he seemed to. Estinien wasn't blind however and he could pick out the tense lines in the others face, the squared shoulders that wanted to falter under the weight they carried. They were easy to miss, if one wasn't familiar with the life of a warrior who was abandoned by everyone. Estienien knew better. Probably better than most how the Warrior truly suffered. 

He moved the nearby chair close to the bed and gazed down at the warriors face as he sat next to him. With no one in the room, he removed his helm. Thick hair as white as the snow of the Coerthas mountains tumbled down over his shoulders. He also removed his gauntlets, and found his hand itched as it wanted to reach for the Warriors scaled one. He would never admit it to anyone, but he cared deeply about the warrior. A stranger who had saved Eorzea twice over and yet was chased out, branded a criminal and forced to leave everything and everyone he knew behind in order to protect himself and what few allies he had left.  


This man, who through Haurchefant found respite in Ishgard only to be caught up in their war against the dravanians and had fought by his side. He had never hesitated, never gave up when everything seemed hopeless. He reached out and gently brushed a lock of silvery hair from the au ra's face. He had always thought it strange that the ends of it were streaked with purple, but never questioned it. The warrior gave a slight twitch and Estinien withdrew his hand quickly, but the warrior fell back to sleep, none the wiser.

Estinien kept his hand pulled back though and simply watched the steady rise and fall of that bandaged chest. "Even chased from your home, you continue to fight." he said to the empty air. "Even for a people who will never appreciate you. Who believe you to be a heretic for your draconic features. You are a fool, but a fool that..." he trailed off. That what? He could never quite identify the feelings that the Warrior gave him. They were comrades who had shed blood together, fought together against the dravanian forces. Yet as distant and callous as the man seemed on the outside, he knew that Tsuzuki cared for his fellow man. That he was strong enough to shoulder the burdens and hopes of so many and not even flinch. He had never shied from his duties. 

He finally shook his head, but didn't finish his own statement. letting the only sound in the room be the rhythmic breathing that told Estinien that the other still lived.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light returns to Ishgard to heal from his latest battle, while Estinien tries to sort out just what about the Warrior makes him feel something more than the heat of anger and revenge he had felt for so long.

Tsuzuki floated between consciousness and unconsciousness for the next few days as he recovered from his wounds. He often had visitors but when he awoke today he was alone. He slowly sat up in bed and looked over to the armor that Aymeric had offered to have repaired for him. It rested on the armor rack, glimmering in the light as if it had never suffered damage at all. He then looked to the window which was closed. By the way the sky looked it was either early morning, or late evening. He slipped out of the bed and went over to the window and pushed it open. The chill of the Ishgardian weather struck him immediately, but in a way it felt good compared to the stifling room and overly warm bed. he sat against the edge of the window and peered out into the fading sky. Evening then, he thought to himself. 

He wasn't alone for long however as the chirugeon returned to check on him. He didn't want to deal with this any longer. He had long since lost patience with this room and the chirugeons. Sure, he knew it was for his own benefit but he was never one to stand still like this. He was feeling restless to say the least.  
"What are you doing out of bed!? You need more rest." 

Tsuzuki groaned. "I don' need te rest more. I'll rest when I be dead. I can' stand it in here anymore. I needed the fresh air." as he remained resolutely where he was. Screw going back to that bed right now. He could tell that the chirugeon was getting tired of the same argument as well. 

"I suppose if you are well enough to move on your own.. I can let you leave. On one condition, you are not allowed to fight or do any strenuous activities until you are healed. Are we clear?" They both likely knew that Tsuzuki wouldn't obey that condition. He was the vaunted Warrior of Light. Sooner or later someone would beg for his help and he wouldn't turn a blind eye. 

"Alrigh' deal." he agreed. After that, he was released from the hospital though he wasn't allowed to don his armor so it was sent ahead of him to his room in the Fortemps house. However, he would not let them take the spear as well. He won the argument by saying 'What if I get attacked by someone here in Ishgard?' He might be the fabled Warrior of Light, but here he was a heretic to most. He heard rumor that there was another 'dragon' that resided in Ishgard but he had yet to meet the man. He hadn't really seen many of his own kind in Eorzea, but nor did he intentionally seek them out. He had always felt a strange crawling of his skin whenever he was near one of his own. He could never explain why though. 

As he wandered down the streets, his eye somewhat distant as he let his mind wander. He was still very keenly aware of his surroundings, but even the Warrior of Light needed time to just let himself think every once in a while. Perhaps even more so than others. It was then that he sensed someone nearby. The streets were quiet but he knew the gaze that was on him. He stopped and turned his head back in that direction just in time to see Estinien jump from one of the rooftops and land gracefully beside him. Estinien clad in his usual armor and spear strapped to his back.

"I would have thought the chirugeons would be able to hold you for a few more days. It seems not, if they are not chasing after your heels." said the lithe figure. His mouth almost obscured by the helm. 

"An' again with the no 'Hello, how are ye?'." He teased the other. For as long as he could remember their interactions had always been curt and straight to the point without the typical niceties of social etiquette. "I be fine, even though ye didn' ask. Threatened te run 'em though with Gae Bolg iffen they held me another minute." he laughed, although he did feel a dull ache in his chest. 

"More like you got into another argument and they got tired of putting up with you." said the elezen. 

"Pah, ye don' know what yer talkin' 'bout." he merely shrugged. He was surprised by just how well his new comrade knew him. Or was he just that obvious?

"What o' it anyway?" he asked, turning fully to his companion. 

"Nothing," said the elezen. There it was again that feeling like he was missing something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Have it yer way then. Was just on me way te the Fergotten Knight te get me somethin' te eat an warm me belly. Care te join me?" he offered the other. He watched as the other seemed to consider it. 

"I could use something to eat, but perhaps you should refrain from drinking until you're fully healed. Not for your own sake, but perhaps a drunken brawl isn't the best thing for you right now. We both know that is exactly what will happen." As much as the warrior had fought at the side of Ishgard, he was still looked down on for what he was. Estinien knew he was no heretic, but even the opinion of the Azure Dragoon mattered little to the people. "Why not House Fortemps? it will at least keep you out of a drunken brawl. I have learned better than to try to force you not to drink, even for your own benefit." Estinien was pretty sure he still had the scar to prove it. 

Tsuzuki seemed a bit embarrassed by the reminder, but other than a light cough into his fist and a dusting of pink on his pale face he didn't comment. "A fine suggestion." he turned to make his way back towards the Last Vigil, not missing the sound of armored boots following behind him. Once he was inside, he asked the servants to set a meal for two to his private room so that he could relax. The smaller elezen nodded and ran off to the kitchens. Meanwhile Tsuzuki turned to his personal room and waited for Estinien to follow before closing the door. He allowed his senses to be a bit freer than he might normally. He did not sense the aether of anyone but them in the room. As many times as people have tried to kill him while he slept or his guard was down, he took all precautions. He finally removed his spear and set it beside the now pristine set of armor as it hung on the rack. 

"Ye know, ye are free te relax yerself." he couldn't recall a time he'd seen the dragoon free of his armor, or even his helm in the time they had known each other. He swore up and down that the man slept in his full armor. He was curious what lay beneath, to say the least. 

"Aye, I know. I simply have never felt comfortable without my armor." said the other. Tsuzuki pouted slightly.

"Fine.. deny a dying man his wish." he clutched at his chest dramatically and spun on his toes. "Oh woe is the fallen warrior who longed te see a friends face, denied afore it could ever be." and promptly fell over on the bed still clutching his chest, pretending that he 'died'. All he heard was a 'tsk' noise but the dragoon made no attempt to remove his armor. Tsuzuki sighed and sat up again.  
"Ye be no fun." he taunted playfully. 

"And you are a poor sport. And a poorer patient." the elezen remarked. All Tsuzuki could do was shrug but not deny it. He knew well enough he was a terrible patient. There was so much yet to be done, he couldn't afford to lay around in bed all day. it was right about then when a light knock came at the door. 

"I-I've brought your food as you requested ser." he could hear the footsteps fading down the hallway. Making a small tsk noise himself he got up and brought the cart of food into the room. "Ye'd think they be used te me presence by now." he grumbled. Still the smell that wafted from the covered plates was more than enough to set his stomach growling. He grabbed one of the plates and moved to the table, expecting Estinien to follow. He heard the clang of the armor as he seemed to do just that. The two enjoyed their meals quietly. 

"I know I invited ye te come enjoy a meal with me, but I feel like there be more te it then that." he said once he had finished with the simple meal. The other dragoon remained quiet for a few moments. 

"I simply wanted to make sure you wouldn't collapse in the street and be easy prey for a blade to the back." Estinien stated, leaning back in the chair he was on. 

"Aye, is that all?" asked the Au Ra. He doubted he would be able to get much more of anything from the dragoon's lips but he had to try. As expected, all he received was a non committal shrug of the shoulder. 

"I should return to my patrols. I am sure you'll be safe here for the night. You need more rest if we are to face the dravanian threat together." and with that the elegant but broody soul left Tsuzuki to the care of the Fortemps. Tsuzuki decided that a shower was in order at the very least. He moved into the small room that served as a bathroom and stripped off the leathers he wore and the bandaged still wrapped firmly around his chest. He stepped into the shower and once the temperature was to his liking he enjoyed the hot water and scrubbed the grime and oils from his skin. It felt good to be clean. When the water ran clear from his body and he smelled of soap he slid into bed with minimal dressing. He'd found he had very little energy. Only barely managing to secure fresh bandages around his chest and some loose fitting cotton pajamas before collapsing into the comfortable bed. It felt nice and he fell once more into a deep sleep. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estinien had left the Warrior in the care of those who knew better than he did. He would be lying to himself though, if he said there wasn't a part of him that wanted to stay and make sure that the Warrior was safe. Safe from those that wished him harm, from the dagger in the night that they both thought would happen at some point. He could not ignore his duties though and so he patrolled the city. His eyes ever on the horizon to watch for dark shapes that blocked out the stars on clear nights or the shadows in the clouds. It left him time to think. What was the warrior to him? A comrade? A friend? What was it that made him feel for the warrior? He was still trying to figure it out. 

His feet found the path back to the temple, Aymeric was far better with feelings than he ever was. Perhaps he might be able to help him figure it out? He sighed, watching the puff of breath before it dissipated and then stepped inside and moved up to Aymeric's study. He knew that even at this hour he would find the workaholic at his desk, quill in hand and bent over some document or other. He didn't bother knocking, he never did. Though the squeak of the hinges gave him away anyway. Aymeric didn't seem to immediately notice as he was in the exact position that he had expected to find the noble elezen. 

"Aymeric, the sun has gone down, should you not take a break?" the dragoon said to the gladiator. 

The man jumped a bit and blinked for a few seconds as if he needed time for his eyes to adjust to the room around him again rather than focused exclusively on the papers before him. "Estinien, I was not expecting your company again tonight." although he did look out the window and saw that indeed, it was evening again. He set the quill down and stretched, feeling the mild ache in his back and numbness in his bottom from sitting for so long. "How fairs our warrior friend?" 

"He is as stubborn as you are. A sword through the chest would be a mortal blow for most but he seems to shrug it off, per usual. He seems to be recovering well, though I found him wandering the streets earlier this evening. Probably having given the chirugeons hell until they released him."

Aymeric chuckled softly. "That sounds about right, but come. Certainly you didn't come here just to report our errant warrior wandering the streets in his condition. What brings you here at this hour?" 

Estinien remained quiet for a moment as he seemed to be trying to pull his thoughts together. "Lets return to your home, so I can make sure that you eat and get rest yourself." It was his way of saying he didn't want prying ears and Aymeric understood this. 

"Very well, I could use a meal and a break." He looked at the unfinished documents on his desk and while it pained him to leave it in such a state, he knew that whatever Estinien had to say must be important if he wanted to return to the de Borel manor. Gathering up his sword, Aymeric left the office and walked down the quiet streets with Estinien only a few paces behind him and slightly off to the right. It was quiet trip back to the manor and once the two had entered, he called for a servant to bring them dinner. 

"I have already eaten, so only a meal for yourself Aymeric." the dragoon stated and Aymeric nodded and amended the request. 

Once that was done they moved upstairs to the drawing room. "Now then what was so important that you deigned to pull me from my work to discuss?" the elegant raven haired asked. 

Once more silence reigned from the dragoon. He finally reached up and unlatched his helm, letting his hair tumble down his shoulders. Though the snowy hair was tangled and frazzled from it's containment inside the helm. He started to try and straighten his locks and bring control to the tangles while he gathered his thoughts. Aymeric simply leaned back in the comfortable chair and folded his hands over his lap. He knew better than to press the dragoon for answers until he was ready to give them. 

"I have.. been trying to figure something out about the Warrior. Something that I cannot ask him directly. He was chased from his home in Eorzea, branded a king-killer, and was forced to flee in order to save himself from imprisonment. Having bore witness to the warriors efforts long before the incident in Ul'Dah, I know him to be an honorable warrior. I know he is innocent of the crime that the Eorzeans would have us believe. He could have given in to despair, hid himself away in the Fortemps mansion. Or saving that, found a place to run. Yet, when everything was lost to him he stepped forward, took up the title of Azure Dragoon along side myself and fought with us. He is not even of Ishgard and yet he risks his life time and again for a people that despise him. I want to understand what drives him. I thought you might have the answer." 

Aymeric listened quietly, but he had picked up the inflections in the dragoons voice and knew what he wasn't saying. The dragoon wanted to understand his own feelings towards the warrior. "Though he likes to say he is a scoundrel and cares for no one, he has carried the hopes of his nation for a long time now. He is not the type to say 'I cannot do this' or to give in when everything seems lost. He has felled powerful beasts that most men can scarcely comprehend and come out victorious each time. When he came to Ishgard, I think he saw that we were no better off than the nations he left behind. He could not simply stand idly by while lives were lost. Or perhaps he felt indebted to us for giving him sanctuary when he was blamed for a crime he didn't commit. He is a man worthy of respect and admiration, despite what others might say of his outward appearance." he paused for a moment when the servant brought him something to eat although he did not touch the food just yet. "Thank you." he said as the servant bowed and quietly left. 

"Now then, back to the discussion. I think that despite everything that has happened to the Warrior, he remains strong because he feels that he must. Were he to give in to the despair that most men would have, then perhaps he feels everything he has known would fall apart before his very eyes. He continues to fight so that others can live in peace, even if he himself will never know that peace." he paused again. "Though bringing it up as such, perhaps you have respect for the man yourself?" he didn't want to give Estinien all of the answers, or influence the way he thought. 

Estinien was quiet for a while as he seemed to think things over. It was true that he had a deep respect for the warrior, and even had begun to care about him. "Aye, that I do. He is as noble a warrior as they come. Even the Eye of Nidhogg chose him, when never in our history has it ever chosen two Azure Dragoons in one generation." his voice softened a little, then the image of the Warrior being carried back broken and bleeding filled his mind and he shook it off again. The terror he'd felt when he thought the warrior was lost to him... It had been at that moment he realized he felt something more for the warrior than simply another comrade, though he still couldn't put the feeling into words. 

"When he returned from battle this last time, and I thought him dead.. I could not begin to describe the feeling." he let the words slip out without thinking. He suddenly snapped his head up to Aymeric, who had raised a dark brow. "I-I just meant that I thought that if he died, that everything he had worked for would be undone." he knew he had stammered and he felt the faint flush of pink over his nose and cheeks. Betrayed by his own body. He quickly looked away from Aymeric before the other could see his expression. 

Aymeric then said, "Aye, tis always a.. painful feeling when you fear those closest to you did not survive the fight." Aymeric was speaking from his own heart now, the way he felt whenever Estinien left for battle, the zeal that he fought with and the recklessness and disregard for his own life. "But as you said, the warrior continues to live. Though it is as like that he will fight again. All you can really do is stand by his side and give him strength. Pray that he makes it through the next battle and returns home." Aymeric took a sip of the tea that had been brought to him while Estinien once more fell silent. 

".. Thank you, Aymeric." he said at last. "You have given me much to consider. I should return to my patrols." 

Aymeric smiled a bit "Non-sense my friend, why don't you stay here in one of the guest rooms tonight? The one you usually stay in has been maintained in your absence." 

Estienien was about to reject the idea, but found that he wanted to sag under his armor. He had hardly slept these last few days, his mind filled with images of the warrior laying broken before him. "Aye, very well. Just for tonight." Aymeric nodded and said "Good night my friend." 

Estinien gave a small nod and then made his way upstairs and up to the room he usually stayed in. He did not claim much as his own, but what few things he possessed laid on shelves or in drawers in this room. After stripping off his armor he turned to the bathing chambers. As despite what everyone thought, he did actually wash. On occasion. When he was clean and dry he stretched out on the bed and stared out the window. For once he was not looking for winged shapes in the sky but instead he wondered how the warrior was doing. If they were resting, or looking at the same sky as he. With that thought, exhaustion took over and Estinien fell asleep, though even his exhaustion could not stop the nightmares.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien has a nightmare that drives him to seek out the wounded Warrior of Light. He can only hope his presence goes unnoticed. (It doesn't)

It happened again, Estinien found himself in the ruins of Ferndale, smoke an ash all around him. He could still feel the heat of the dragon fires that had all but burned out at this point. He stumbled his way through trying to find familiar faces though the ash that fell like snow. The smell of burned buildings and charred flesh almost blinding him with tears. He calls out, but gets no answer in return. He can no longer see and rubs at his eyes, trying to clear them of the tears and ash when his foot strikes something soft but solid and knocks him to the ground. He looks back to see what he's tripped over. He finds it to be the charred remains of what looks like a heretic. He almost spits at the charred remains until he recognizes something familiar. A ring on the corpses finger. One he recognizes and in one horrible moment he realizes that he's no longer a child, but the Azure dragoon, the one he is looking upon is the Warrior of Light. And that the city around him isn't Ferndale, but is Ishgard in ruins. Winged shapes fill the sky and one comes at him, fangs and claws bared an ready to destroy him. He doesn't fight it. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suddenly jerking awake, he shoots up in bed panting heavily. Sweat dripping from his form like he had just stepped out from a waterfall. He looks around quickly and it takes a moment for him to adjust to where he is. He's in his room in Aymeric's house. The lingering smell of smoke is quickly fading from his senses. He wraps his arms tightly around himself for a moment and when he finally calms down, he extracts himself from the blankets that had become tangled around him. He moves over to the window and pushes it open, letting the frigid night air cool his overheated skin. No more than a few bells must have passed since he had first fallen asleep. 

The image of the Warriors corpse played out before his eyes again, and before he realized what he was doing he had already changed into his civilian clothes, donned his spear and was flying out the window. He knew his destination when the hospital came into view, as he jumped from building to building. He finally stopped himself as he perched just outside of the Warriors window. It was of course closed, but it took no effort for Estinien to push it open. He slipped into the room, quickly closing the window behind him before the chill disturbed the rooms only occupant. He then turned to the sleeping figure, who face was pinched in pain. He frowned and moved closer. His boots nearly silent on the stone floor. The warrior had managed to shove the blanks half way off of him in his sleep. Perhaps he too was suffering from some nightmare that kept him from a restful sleep. 

It took everything in him not to reach out to the warrior, knowing just how light a sleeper they were. It wasn't until Estinien noticed the fresh smell of blood and the red spots on the Warriors bandages that had him at full attention. He cursed under his breath and moved to take the Warriors hand. He could not remember why, but the presence of another had one calmed him when he was a child. He vaguely recalled the calloused hand of a seasoned warrior. The Warrior did not wake but instead gripped tightly onto Estinien's hand. Harder than he might have thought for someone still in the throws of sleep. 

"Estinien..." the warrior murmured in his sleep and for a moment he thought that the warrior was awake, but no. His eyes remained closed. Not long after he seemed to settle down, whatever terrible dream had been racking the Warriors mind calmed. Or at least that is what Estinien hoped. Could the Warrior sense his presence somehow? Or was he dreaming of his companion? Estinien couldn't tell. The mans face relaxed, not quite serene as he had seen him before, but not pitched in pain like it was when he arrived. His breaths were still a bit heavy and he could hear a strange rattling, wheezing noise. Likely the reopened wounds. Estinien reached up with his free hand to brush away some of the silvery hair that clung to the warriors sweat soaked forehead. He should probably call one of the chirugeons, but at the same time he didn't want to leave the Warriors side. His fingers gently traced over the scales along the Au Ra's cheek and jaw. They were smoother than he had expected, unlike the harshness of dragon scales. 

"Oh, Tsuzuki.." Estinien said quietly. The grip of the Warriors hand had lessened somewhat but he didn't let go of Estinien's hand. For now, Estinien leaned back a bit in the chair and kept a vigil over the Warrior. It was for Estinien's own sanity, at least thats what he tried to convince himself. It wasn't for the Warrior, it was to chase away that last of his own nightmares. The redness on the warrirors chest didn't spread any further but it was clear that he was still having a hard time breathing. Estinien felt almost helpless as he watched the other. He had hidden his injuries so well, as he oft did, that perhaps none but him and the chirugeons knew how much pain he was in. Estinien was much the same, hiding his injuries and pain until someone, usually Aymeric would find him and tend his injuries. He knew what it meant to have all eyes on you, for everyone to look up to you and see a proud warrior covered in the blood of your enemies and standing strong. Little realizing that the some of the blood coating your armor was your own. 

As he remained there watching, he wondered what he would do if someone came in and spotted him like this. The Azure dragoon that didn't care for anyone or anything, save his revenge, and Ser Aymeric of course. There was a slight twitch from the warrior, and Estinien feared that he was entering another nightmare. However the quiet groan and flicker of eyes behind pale lids told him that the warrior was waking. He tried to pull his hand free, but the warriors grip remained strong. Finally, those odd colored eyes of his opened slowly. He gave a small flinch. Estinien had always wondered why it was he flinched when he awoke, as if expecting trouble when he was awake. 

"Estinien..?" came a muted voice, this time with full awareness. "What... what are ye doin' here this time o' night?" he said, throat dry once more. When the Warrior went to move a hand to his face, he finally realized that the pair were joined. He blinked a few times and a redness crawled up from his neck and up through his face. He released the others hand. "M-me apologies.. I don-" and that was when it hit him. Estinien, here, in his hospital room. With no armor. His eyes widened as he was struck by the beautiful elezen. Hair even whiter than his own, lightly tanned skin and pale blue eyes. He barely even noticed the usual swirls of aether around the Dragoon.

Estinien shifted a bit and made a cough in his throat that made the warrior realize he was staring. "Ah... er me apologies again.. I jus' well.. never seen ye without yer armor. I didn'.." he swallowed hard, wincing again. Perhaps as a distraction, Estinien reached over and poured a glass of water.   
"Can you sit up? I think you reopened your wounds while you thrashed around, so be careful." 

The Au Ra looked down to his chest and saw the patches of red but nodded and carefully sat up. He moved the pillow to support his back better and leaned against the small headboard. Estinien handed him the water which he drank down quickly. he handed the glass back to Estinien and tried not to stare as he returned his attention to the beautiful elezen beside him. "Ye never answered me question.. what brought ye here at this hour?"

"I just happened to pass by on my patrols, and you looked like you were in pain." the elezen shrugged. Tsuzuki glanced over to the window. Someone would have to be intentionally looking into the room to even know that there was someone in there, let alone if they were 'in pain' or not. He kept his thoughts to himself, figuring if Estinien wasn't going to be forthcoming he wouldn't push it. It was rather nice to have someone that didn't hate him simply for his horns or tail, in any case.

"Well.. I appreciate ye comin' te check on me then. Dunno what I woulda done had I ripped me wounds open even further.. been stuck in this godsforsaken place another week most like." he chuckled a bit, but cringed an moved a hand to his chest. Estinien's body moved forward before his mind could think and tried to support the Warrior. 

"Easy. I should probably go get the chirugeons now that I know you'll be alright. If nothing else, to at least change your bandages and get you comfortable again." the dragoon sat back in the chair and cleared his throat. 

"Must ye..?" the au ra groaned softly but there wasn't anything he could do to stop Estinien if he wanted to o just that. "Fine, but promise me ye'll get some sleep yerself. Ye look like death warmed over." 

All he got was a grunt from the elezen and then he stood. "I shall return shortly." and he exited the room. Alone with his thoughts, Tsuzuki looked at the hand that had been holding Estiniens. They had been about as rough and calloused as his own but they had been pleasantly warm and left his hand tingling a little. Itching for the return of that warmth. One of the chirugeons returned shortly but Estinien was absent. Once his bandages were changed and he was laid back comfortably he let his mind drift, the last image he saw was of the white haired elezen and wishing that he could have felt more that just the battle scarred hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic! Play Nice. Let me know what you think though!


End file.
